Sun and Orion 2: Return of the Sun
by sparrowflyaway
Summary: The sequel to my very first fic, The Stars Shine Brightly for Sailors Sun and Orion! Answers, enemies and a whole lot of gorgeous girls kicking butt! Rated T for safety, hope you guys enjoy!


Wow, it's been a while since the first season. I bet everyone's wondering what happened to Melina, right? Well, welcome to the sequel to "The Stars Shine Brightly For Sailors Sun and Orion". I give you: "

Disclaimer: The stars may shine brightly for Melina and Sora, but they don't for me. Why not? Because I don't own Sailor Moon, that's why not.

"Dear Diary,

Today was another boring day. Daddy went on another date with Mrs P, so I got stuck here being a good host to Michael. He's a pain, seriously. All he talked about was racing cars and football. Snore! I ended up turning the TV on and finding a football game for him to watch. Then I grabbed some cookies and barricaded myself into my room. I can hear him downstairs flicking through the channels, so I think the football must be over already.

I like living in Tokyo, although I haven't made any friends yet. Daddy said that I'd introduced him to a couple of my friends here, but I don't remember that. In fact, I don't really remember much at all after saying goodbye to Sammy, Trigger, Digger and Mimi. I wonder why that is... I wish I'd been writing in you more often, I might get a better idea of what I'm forgetting about. Oh well.

I was going through a box of things a few days ago, and I found this pretty gold pen with a silver star on it. I don't remember where I got that, either, but it always feels warm when I touch it. I quite like it, actually, but it's a little too special to use, so I sleep with it under my pillow. I feel a bit safer having it there. During the day, I keep it in my pocket, so it doesn't go missing. It seems really important, but I can't figure out exactly why. Oh well, I guess if it is important, I'll have it when I need it.

Daddy and Mrs P will be coming back soon, so I'd better sign off now.

Love,

Sora."

Sora finished writing and reread what she had written, then shut and locked her diary. She had just tucked it under her mattress when she heard the front door close. She grabbed the key and re-taped it to the underside of her open bedside table drawer, then slammed the drawer shut and focused on her dresser, which was covering the attic hatch. The dresser moved smoothly back into its corner, where it came to a gentle stop. Sora quickly checked herself in the mirror, then pushed open the hatch and walked down the stairs that unfolded from it.

"Hi Daddy!" Sora called, walking downstairs to the front door.

"Hi, Honey! Did you and Michael have fun?" Mr Arian asked, smiling. Sora glanced at Michael, who was still focused on the television.

"I guess. He wouldn't stop talking about football, though," Sora complained.

"That reminds me of my daughter, she..." Mr Arian's date trailed off, tears forming in her eyes. Mr Arian put his arm around her gently, but she shook him off.

"Come on, Michael, time to go home!" the lady called. Michael looked up at his mum, then flicked off the TV and grabbed his bag.

"Bye, Mr Arian. Bye, Sora," Michael muttered, walking out the door.

"Bye!" Sora called back, feeling somewhat glad to see the back of him.

"Well, goodnight, Angela," Mr Arian smiled.

"Goodnight, James," Angela replied warmly, before stepping out into the cold night air.

"Bye Mrs Pattini!" Sora called after her.

"What should we do now, honey?" Mr Arian asked.

"I dunno, Daddy. I'm kinda tired after being a good host to Michael," Sora sighed.

"OK, go on up to bed. Oh, and honey, why don't you invite one of your friends over for dinner tomorrow night?" Mr Arian asked. Sora pouted.

"I already told you, I haven't got any friends here yet," she said.

"What about Usagi?" Mr Arian asked. Sora gave her father a blank look.

"Who's Usagi? I don't know anyone named Usagi," Sora said.

"Really? I must've dreamed it then. Oh well. Goodnight, sweetie. I'll see you in the morning," Mr Arian said, hugging his daughter goodnight. As he watched her run upstairs to bed, his smile faded. _Amnesia, the doctor said. It certainly seems like it, but... it's odd..._ Mr Arian thought. _She can't remember anything about Tokyo. She remembers everything else, but not Tokyo. Not even that afternoon a week before we moved here, when I told her that it was time for us to move again. Even the doctor found that odd... Something happened to her, I'm sure..._

* * *

><p>Sora climbed into bed and picked up a book that was lying on her bedside table. Clicking her lamp on, she opened her book, her father's words running through her mind. <em>When did I ever make friends with a person called Usagi?<em> she wondered. _There's something there, I can feel it, but I just can't remember... What is it I'm forgetting? Who is this Usagi person that Dad talked about?_

* * *

><p>"Oh, Luna, I had the most wonderful day! I finally passed a test, and then Naru-chan gave me a cupcake for passing! And best of all, I didn't run into that pain, Mamoru. I can't figure out what he's got against me, honestly," Usagi sighed, sinking onto her bed. "Time for a nap..." she whispered, before rolling over and closing her eyes. Luna jumped up onto the bed next to her, purring. Usagi opened her eyes and smiled at Luna, then shrieked as she spotted a large spider on the wall. Luna shook her head and sighed as Usagi launched herself off the bed, grabbed a shoe and began pounding a hole in the wall to kill the spider, accidentally knocking a small porcelain Sailor Moon statue off her shelf in the process. "Oh, no! My statue!" Usagi wailed, scrambling across the floor to pick up the pieces of the broken statue. <em>I wish I could tell Usagi-chan that I can talk, but she freaks out when there's a spider in the room,<em> Luna thought. _She'd go completely mental if I told her she was the famous Sailor Moon... I hope that there's no more enemies out there, I know Usagi'd be much happier to stay as a normal teenager. I wonder what happened to all the Youma that Beryl never used... More to the point, I wonder what happened to Kunzite? Was he really destroyed with the Negaverse? Or is he waiting out there somewhere, regaining his energy and planning to ambush us? _Usagi eventually climbed back onto her bed and went to sleep, while Luna sat staring at the large hole in the wall. _None of the girls remember anything... And Melina never came back with the others... I hope she's alright..._

* * *

><p>"Are you sure I'll find what I'm looking for here?" a shadowy figure asked, staring up at the darkening buildings of Tokyo.<p>

"I've already told you, Princess, your friends are here," a silky voice replied.

"I dunno, Sunshine. I mean, why would I be friends with anyone on Earth?"

"You are, Darling, and it's time you remembered. What you did in that battle was phenomenal. Yes, I know you don't remember. Frankly, I'm not surprised that you don't. You sacrificed your life to save the others, and you cared about them so much that you didn't want them to be saddened by your sacrifice. That's why you erased their memories."

"Really? I did all that?"

"Yes, you did. Your friends will eventually remember despite you erasing their memories. It's in their blood. You saved the world, Darling, and there was no way your father and I were going to let you miss out on the world you saved."

"I remember... You've told me before how you used the Bronze Crystal to bring me back."

"Yes, but unfortunately there's one thing we never told you."

"What's that?"

"By using most of the Crystals' power to bring you back, I was converted to this form, and I am unlikely to get back my human form."

"Oh, Sunshine, I never realised. Thank you."

"It's alright, at least we're still together."

"I'll try my best to find a way to help you, Sunshine."

"Oh, don't waste your energy on me, Darling. We'd better get back to our hotel, you'll need your sleep. I have a feeling that the Senshi will be needed again soon. There's something big coming, I can feel it."

* * *

><p>A few blocks away, a silent, dark street was suddenly lit up as a large meteor plummeted from the sky, crashing into the road and leaving a large crater. When the smoke cleared, a large blue semi-transparent blob floated up from the crater, merging with the vacant top floor of a nearby apartment building. After a few minutes, two strange people emerged from the apartment and stood on the balcony.<p>

"I hope we find some useful energy here, Alan, that last planet's energy almost killed the Tree," the girl said.

"Don't worry, Anne, I'm sure we'll find the right energy for the Tree here," the boy said.


End file.
